Kendo Rappa
is one of the Eight Expendables who works for Shie Hassaikai under Overhaul. Appearance Kendo is a well-built man with large fists and long light-colored hair. He wears a plague mask that goes over his head. He wears a white T-shirt with dark pants and a sort of cloak that goes behind them. On his hands, he uses some sort of gloves that work like brass knuckles since they have metal in the front. Personality Kendo is very hot-blooded and enjoys fighting thanks to a warrior-like mentality. To him, fighting is only legitimate if one uses their own power and body. Kendo also finds people who rely on weapons to be boorish. Kendo appears to dislike people who cannot, or will not, fight and will go out of his way to provoke someone into a fight. When he gets what he wants, he appears to become genuinely excited and will use all of his power to win. If he is denied a good fight, he will become upset. He will even resort to friendly fire if his allies deny him a fight. His opinions on people seems to flip depending on his mood, going from regarding people as annoying or a waste of a fight, to considering everyone around him to be of 'Quality' when he gets what he wants. When an opponent provides him with a challenge, he will compliment them, like when Eijiro Kirishima's protects Taishiro Toyomitsu. Kendo also has a sense of honor, to a certain degree, allowing Taishiro to tend to Eijiro's wounds once he is defeated, although this is only because he wants to take on Eijiro again once he is healed. History In his past, Kendo used to fight in an underground fight club, due to his immense strength, none of his opponents could stand on their feets after one of his punch, being not allowed to kill his opponents, he felt a deep frustration. One day, Kai Chisaki came to the fight club asking him to join Shie Hassaikai, picking a fight with him, he "died", or so he thought, his body was back to normal in an instant. Kendo joins the gang with the sole purpose of challenging Chisaki and defeating him someday, only to be defeated all five times he challenged him. Synopsis Internship Arc During the raid of Chisaki's hideout, Kendo is paired with Hekiji Tengai. When Irinaka launches Fat Gum and Eijiro Kirishima into another room, Hekiji and Kendo are already waiting for them. Launching a barrage of punches, Kendo manages to break through Eijiro's Red Riot Unbreakable. Taishiro tries to punch Kendo, but Hekiji protects his partner with a barrier.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 142 Kendo complains when Hekiji stops him from attacking Taishiro, to which Hekiji reminds him that Overhaul paired the two up because their Quirks have great synergy. Kendo replies by trying to attack Hekiji, which he blocks with his Quirk. A confused Hekiji asks Kendo what he is doing, to which Kendo replies that he does not care about Overhaul's plans and that he only wants to kill. Hekiji decides to let him do as he pleases, while also reminding him to address Overhaul properly. As Taishiro prepares to fight back, Kendo orders Hekiji not to interfere, to which Hekiji assures him that he will not. Upon seeing Eijiro's fear, Hekiji notes that he has already given up and expresses pity for the young hero. After Kendo is done assaulting Taishiro, Hekiji notices that Taishiro is preparing for another counterattack and tells Kendo to finish things quickly. As Kendo tries to finish Taishiro off, Eijiro interferes, taking his attacks and attempting his own counterattack; however, Hekiji blocks it with a barrier. Hekiji simply notes how meaningless it was for Eijiro to take these attacks.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 143 But soon he realizes that Eijiro's actions were not in vain, Taishiro emerges from the dust and releases all the impact he stored from Kendo's punches with a single powerful blow;Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 145 however, Hekiji creates a barrier with maximum defense that absorbs most of the impact, which prevents the two from being knocked out. Kendo stands up again and claims that it is a fight to the death and he is not dead yet. He asks Taishiro to take Eijiro to the next room with first-aid supplies. Hekiji questions the selfish attitude of Kendo and demands that he follow his orders, but Kendo knocks out Hekiji by stomping on his chest and declares that he wants a fight to the death against Eijiro. After treating Eijiro's injuries, Taishiro asks about Chisaki's plan and the reason Kendo is following him, so Kendo tells him that he is only around to defeat Chisaki someday and that Chisaki wants to reinstate the yakuza.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 146 Quirk and Abilities Strong Shoulder: Kendo's Quirk allows him to rotate his shoulder sockets at extreme speed and power, giving him commensurately fast and strong punches. Kendo uses these to release an intense prolonged flurry of punches. It is noted that this Quirk cannot be used for longer than a few seconds before needing to stop, leaving an opening. Immense Strength: Kendo has great strength as his fists were powerful enough to break through Eijiro's Red Riot Unbreakable technique and injure Taishiro, both of whom are known for excelling at great defense. He uses this in conjunction with brass-knuckle style gloves. Relationships Kai Chisaki Unlike the other seen members, Kendo does not seem to fully respect Chisaki. This is shown when he openly declares his dislike for his partnering with Hekiji based on their Quirks, and the reasoning behind it, preferring to fight on his own rather than rely on the "Spear and shield" plan they were given. He also does not refer to Overhaul correctly, instead of calling him "Overhole", although this could imply a more forgetful or ignorant nature rather than disrespect. Outside of these facts, Kendo appears to care very little for Chisaki's goals or ambitions, openly revealing them to Taishiro, seemingly unconcerned with the repercussions for committing such an act. Hekiji Tengai Kendo does not appear to particularly like Hekiji, though works with him out of necessity. Clashing with his calm and calculative nature, Kendo dislikes Hekiji for attempting to restrain him when it comes to battling. He will even go as far as to attack Hekiji when he will prevent him from getting a fight that he desires, or even when he tries to stop Kendo from displaying his own brand of honor. Trivia *Kendo's last name means . His first name contains the kanji for and . *With his bloodthirsty nature and violent Quirk, Kendo seems to represent a corrupted version of the first tenet of the actual eight precepts of Buddhism: do not kill other living things. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Eight Expendables Category:Yakuza Category:Shie Hassaikai Category:Emitters Category:Males Category:Convicts